The present invention relates to devices for connecting a scuba diver to a scuba dive flag. Prior art devices comprised a simple lanyard or rope with one end connected to the dive flag and the other end held by the diver.
The prior art devices created awkward and possibly dangerous conditions for the diver due to managing a length of rope when the diver was not diving at a depth equal to the length of the rope.
Prior art devices also had a problem associated with connection the lanyard to the diver. The diver could be injured or killed if the rope was connected to the divers body or diving gear and the rope picked up by an object passing the position of the diver.
It can be understood that if the dive flag rope was connected to the diver and a passing boat snagged the rope, the diver would be dragged through the water and possibly be confronted with a boat propeller. Alternatively, if the diver is in a river or other moving body of water and the flag snagged on tree or other stationary object, the diver could be held underwater by the force of the moving water.
The present invention solves these problems and others as will be obvious.